


"I'll always be here"

by bmthv5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depressed Michael, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Some bullying, cal and ash kinda float around, he doesnt act like it, im so sorry, luke is poseidons son, luke is upset becuase he cant help him, michael is athenas son, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthv5sos/pseuds/bmthv5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been here 2 months. 2 months and he has already fallen for the adorable, quiet, black-haired boy.</p><p>[tw selfharm and bullying. please be safe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll always be here"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt off of tumblr a while ago and I was too lazy to actually do it.  
> Sorry if this sucks writing is not my specialty. Please give me feedback XD
> 
> I feel like this is horrible, oh well

2 months. Luke has been here for _2 months_ and he has already fallen for the adorable, quiet black-haired boy. But everything is complicated. So complicated, Luke thinks. For starters, Calum has been Luke's friend for a few years and they just so happened to fully join Camp Half-Blood at the same time. Well, sort of. Calum has been living in Camp Half-Blood whilst going to an actual school at the same time. Luke on the other hand, has just actually understood everything about Camp Half-Blood.

Ashton is Calum's boyfriend. He's very nice and his honey curled hair suits him very well. He is so sweet and to be honest, Luke doesn't even know how Calum picked up a boy like Ashton.

And then there's Michael, Calum's best friend. Michael is 6'0 and comes up to half of Luke's head. He thinks it's so cute. Michael has black hair an always wears sweatshirts or long sleeves. He is very shy and quiet. Probably because he has been bullied a lot. Michael is the son of Athena but he definitely doesn't act like it. He is too introverted. Like Calum, Michael was also in school while training in Camp Half-Blood but he was getting bullied in both places so Michael has never truly had a happy place. There is also something else he is hiding but don't ask Luke. Only Calum knows.

 

As you can imagine, when Luke arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he was uber confused. Calum and Ashton had quickly informed him of everything he ought to know. Luke had figured out he was son of Poseidon, which explains why he can spend a large amount of time underwater. When it came to training, he was fairly good and his archery skills were superior.

-

Luke sat at the lunch table with Calum and Ashton. It was about midday and he was starved. His eyes flickered to a certain boy named Michael, alone in the corner.

"Why doesn't he sit with us. You're his best friend after all," Luke directed at Calum.

Calum sighed, "Lukey, I told you this already. He doesn't like people. It's hard for him to gain trust," He turned his sympathetic gaze towards Michael then back at his mashed potatoes.

"So in other words, he hates us?" Luke tried to sound a little tough but flat out failed.

"You know it's not like that," Ashton finally spoke. "Don't take it personally. I don't and neither should you. It's not your fault,"

"Anyways, we know about your little crush," Calum shoved his fork in Luke's face teasingly and Luke turned redder than a tomato.

"W-what? No I-I don't," Luke spluttered.

Calum rolled his eyes. "Come on Lucifer. You're so oblivious to your own actions,"

Ashton laughed along with Calum as Luke stabbed his chicken.

"In all serious, if you were able to talk to him, I'm sure he'd like you back," Ashton tried to give hope. "Just look at you, you're irresistible,"

"Don't go cheating on me Mr. Irwin!" Calum exclaimed, ruffling Ashton's hair.

Luke blinked a few times before looking at Michael. So many question formed in his head. _Why does he always wear long sleeves and hoodies? What happened to him in school? How was his home life? What makes him so quiet?_

Luke was distrubted with his thoughts as Michael hesitantly stared back at Luke. Michael then swiftly got up and ran, totally abandoning his lunch.

[Michael's POV for just a second]

_Don't need my lunch anyway, I'm so fat._

-

It was Luke's favorite time of the day, archery. He didn't know why he was so good, he wasn't even the son of Apollo. Luke lifted the bow and steadily pulled the arrow back. Breathing in and out slowly to calm his body, he let go. Luke watched the arrow fly threw the air with pride and it his center bulls-eye. _Apollo got nothing on me._ Luke jokingly thought. He repeated the action a few times, only to look around. _Where is everybody?_   There were 6 other guys around him shooting arrow a second ago. Was class over? Luke was about to set the bow down when he heard screech.

Luke whipped around and saw six guys shooting arrows up a tree laughing their asses off. "What the hell?" Luke muttered to himself. He walked over to investigate and saw that Michael was sitting on a high tree branch, forehead pressed against the tree while tears spilled over his eyes. "Oh my god, Michael!" He breathed just low enough for no one to hear. He'd get his ass beat if he was caught sticking up for Michael.

"Get down you fag!" The leader-Derek-laughed. His gang started to shoot arrows at the branch trying to knock it down. "Can't stay up there forever!" Derek yelled. "The tree branch can't hold up your fat body!"

Luke wanted to help, shout, _anything,_ but he was glued to the spot, mouth agape.

Suddenly an arrow caught on to soft spot on the branch and it broke. Luke gasped, his eyes starting to water. Michael came barreling down with it and landed to the ground with a THUMP. 

"See, told you," Derek snorted. is friends were getting ready to kick Michael when

"Derek," Luke found himself saying. He gulped. "We need to get back to archery,"

"Dammit Luke!" He snarled. "You take the fun out of everything," Derek listened anyway and shouldered past him, Derek's friends glaring at him.

Luke rushed over to Michael who was on the ground sobbing. There certainly was a huge cut on Michael arm as it was bleeding really badly through his shirt. "Holy shit," Luke hasn't seen so much blood before. He went to lift it up to inspect it when Michael panicked.

"Please don't," He slapped Luke's arm away. Luke lifted his arms up as if to say 'I wont hurt you.' Then something happened. Michael Clifford, the person who doesn't trust anyone. The boy who never touched anyone, hugged him. He _hugged_ Luke. Luke's heart clenched as Michael clug onto his neck, buried his head into his chest and sobbed.

Luke didn't know was to say he settled with "I'm here," Luke hugged him back just as tightly. "I'll always be here," Luke said just to let Michael know that he does have someone, even if he doesn't think so.

Luke shed a tear and started to slowly play with Michael's hair to calm him down, something he overheard Calum say he loves when talking about Michael.

-

"And then he just hugged me!" Luke smiled at the not to distant memory. It was now dinner and Luke was retelling earlier events. Calum nearly choked.

"He _hugged_ you?!" Calum repeated in disbelief. Ashton stared at Luke with round eyes.

"Yeah!" Luke turned a slight pink. "He gives the best hugs,"

Ashton cooed and Calum started laughing. "Whipped," Calum stated.

"AM NOT!" Luke angrily replied. He hated when Calum teased him but he knew Calum meant no harm. His anger however, disappeared when a lunch try was placed next to Calum's.

All eyes turned Michael. "Hi," He murmured.

"Mikey!" Calum smiled widely and got up to hug him.

Michael flinched, "Please don't hurt me," He whimpered.

Ashton's face dropped and so did Calum's.

"You know Cal would never hurt you Mikey," Ashton said softly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little shaken up," He hugged Calum back and said nothing the rest of lunch except...

"Oh, uh, t-thank you, L-Luke for e-earlier,"

Ashton smirked and mouthed to Luke "MUKE,"

 

 

 


End file.
